A hybrid in the land of gods
by Altair25
Summary: We are all familiar with the PJO and Claymore cliche where Percy finds himself in the world of Claymore, but what if the roles are reversed? We read through the adventures of Clare as she finds herself in a new world, a world were she discovers gods, monsters, halfbloods and even love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: WHERE AM I?**

Piercing silver eyes snapped open and darted about rapidly, the owner of said eyes tried to get hastily but fell out of the bed he/she lay on with a cry of agony.

The figure was revealed to be a female of about twenty or twenty one years of age (give or take), she had an athletic build and platinum blonde hair that was styled into a page boy, if the colour of her hair did not strike you as odd then her eyes definitely would.

Her eyes were a startling silver colour that seemed to be able to look through ones soul.

"Where am I?" she asked herself in a delirious tone of voice that showed that she was dizzy (or at least tipsy, though the former seems likely), she looked at her surroundings and couldn't help but be awed by the architecture of the room that she was in.

The room seemed to have been carved out of glowing marble with realistic images carved into roof, said images depicted various scenes of a boy at various stages of his life.

One image showed a boy defeating a man/bull combo with what appeared to be a horn, another showed him (as a teen this time around) defeating a male who appeared to be coated in flames.

She raised an eyebrow at the odd choice off art but regardless she was able to deduce that whoever the male that was depicted in the picture he was the master of the house she was in (her senses told her that she was in a large mansion).

She tried to get up once more but crumpled back to the floor in pain as a sharp pain tore through her right side.

She looked at her side and her eyes widened in alarm as she saw that her mid section had been bandaged meticulously and she knew that she was badly injured, though the bandaging was pointless now as her excessive movement had re opened the wound.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight, ' _I should have healed by now'_ she thought to herself in alarm and slight panic as she saw that the injuries appeared to be healing at a human pace.

Loud foot steps echoed through the quiet mansion making her widen her eyes in alarm, she quickly scrambled back to the bed despite the pain she was feeling and covered herself with the sheets before shutting her eyes and slowing her breathing.

The door to the room opened and the footsteps continued until the stopped at the side of the bed.

"I know you're awake" a male voice stated flatly, she decided to ignore him maybe he would see that she was asleep and leave.

"You know, there's a saying that goes 'pretenders are the worst'" he said again but she still ignored him.

The male huffed in annoyance, "Oi! Lady with the fat fore head….", her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up and turned to face him (barely managing to hold back a grimace) with narrowed eyes, "My fore head is not fat!" she hissed at him.

The male smirked, "Got ya" he stated smugly making her left eye twitch in irritation and she instantly knew that the man in front of her would be a pain.

Getting over her irritation she studied the man in front of her and despite her nature she couldn't help but agree that he was attractive.

He had wind swept jet black hair with a strong face that appeared to have been carved out of marble, he had a jagged scar running from the top of his right eye to his upper lip and it somehow made him look even more attractive in a trouble maker kind of way.

He was dressed in a strange kind of clothing that consisted of what appeared to be a vest and a skirt (wtf), she would've stared at him a bit longer but him clearing his throat made her blink back into focus.

The man rolled his eyes as he realized that she had zoned out on him (and here he was thinking that doing so was his thing), "I asked if you have a name" he repeated himself making the female scowl at him.

"I think the real question here should be who you are" she said in a biting tone making him raise an eyebrow at her, "You're in my house" he remarked dryly.

"But not by my choice or will" she retorted icily, the man stared at her for a few tense minutes making her feel slightly nervous (if by slightly nervous you mean utterly terrified) before he smiled wryly, "Good point, my name is Per…" he paused for a millisecond, almost too fast for her to register but she was what she was for a reason.

"Percy, Percy Jackson also the guy that treated your wounds." he continued with a smile, she narrowed her eyes at him because of his hesitation but chose not to comment on it.

"Clare, number 47" she replied coolly, he raised a quizzical brow at her "Uh, forty seven to what exactly?" he asked in a confused tone.

Her eyes shot up in surprise but she still managed to speak, "I am a Claymore" she answered hoping that would clear up his confusion.

All she got was a blank stare in response.

"You know, half human half yoma" she added but was still answered with the same blank stare. She began to get frustrated, "How can you not know what a Claymore is?" she almost yelled.

The male now identified as Perseus rubbed his jaw, "I don't know what part of the world you're from but I sure as Hades know that there are no such things as yoma or Claymores…why the hell would you want to name yourself after a huge ass sword in the first place?" Percy said/ asked.

Clare gave him a strange look and on seeing the truth behind his words shook her head in resignation, "Did you at least find me with my sword?" she asked.

Percy raised another quizzical brow at her, "You've barely recovered from your injuries and the first thing you intend to do now you're awake is to grab your over sized meat cleaver?" he asked with a hint of incredulity.

It was the Claymore's turn to stare at him blankly.

He returned her stare with a wolf glare, "Absolutely not, you just re opened your wounds and as your host I have to re stitch the injury and you carrying a gigantic sword will not help your situation so you will do as I say and stay in bed" he said with a note of finality.

Clare pursed her lips before sighing in resignation and laying back down, "Good girl" he chirped happily before getting some stitches to close up the re opened wound.

' _If he calls me a girl one more time…'_

 **AN: Sup, so I know I should've updated my other stories, but I felt the need to challenge myself, you know get out of my comfort zone and considering the fact that I'm a dolt when it comes to anime or manga, this felt like a perfect challenge *shrug***

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lady of the House

**CHAPTER 2: THE LADY OF THE HOUSE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _Percy raised another quizzical brow at her, "You've barely recovered from your injuries and the first thing you intend to do now you're awake is to grab your over sized meat cleaver?" he asked with a hint of incredulity._

 _It was the Claymore's turn to stare at him blankly._

 _He returned her stare with a wolf glare, "Absolutely not, you just re opened your wounds and as your host I have to re stitch the injury and you carrying a gigantic sword will not help your situation so you will do as I say and stay in bed" he said with a note of finality._

 _Clare pursed her lips before sighing in resignation and laying back down, "Good girl" he chirped happily before getting some stitches to close up the re opened wound._

' _If he calls me a girl one more time…'_

 **NOW:**

The sound of a blade swishing through the air at a rapid pace echoed through the relatively quiet courtyard.

Clare was up and about and had it been that she the doors in the mansion she was in were not closed, she would've left already. And if you're thinking 'Why didn't she just scale the fence?' then it would be important to note that she had already tried jumping out…

Only to slam head first into an invisible barrier and succeed in knocking herself unconscious.

When she finally woke up, the man who had treated her wounds wasn't back yet so she decided to explore the mansion for a bit to alleviate her boredom.

She was impressed by the impressive architecture of the building but did not let her amazement show until she wound up in a room that appeared to be an armoury, if the ridiculous amounts of weapons on display were anything to go about.

Among the numerous weapons, she found a section that was stock piled with Claymores of different sizes with different designs unique to each one etched on their flat sides.

It was in this area that she found her own Claymore rested on one of the racks, which was quite easy as it lacked the dazzling quality of the other giant swords.

Seeing that the man wasn't going to be back anytime soon, she decided to get some practice done on her Quicksword technique, something she decided to do in the house's spacious courtyard.

Her 'borrowed' arm moved in a circular stabbing motion at rapid speed too fast for the human eye to follow with her posture relaxed and her silver eyes focused, for the past few weeks –before her injury and subsequent hospitalization in the prison cell of a mansion-, she had been trying to improve on the speed which the blade moved without having to call upon her Yoki power.

So far she was making progress on it, but she would not stop until she was certain that she was strong enough to fight and killed that one horned bitch.

Her silver eyes changed to a menacing gold colour at that though causing her blurring sword arm to become invisible due to the speed it was slicing through the air at.

She closed her eyes and took in a calming breath without stopping her repeating stabs before opening her eyes again to reveal her usual pair of silver eyes.

Though the sword was still moving at the same speed as when her eyes had changed colur.

" _Interesting, it seems that if I call upon my Yoki in minute quantities sparsely between training sessions I can give my Yoki free attacks a tiny yet permanent boost"_ the 47th ranked Claymore thought to herself.

Her musings were cut short by the sound of a female clearing her throat.

Clare stopped her quicksword technique and turned to the intruder with her Claymore poised to strike.

She was met with the sight of a beautiful woman with auburn hair that appeared to be reddish in colour, piercing silver eyes of greater intensity than hers and a flowing silver dress that seemed to be weaved from strands of solid silver moonlight. The woman looked to be between the ages of twenty three and twenty six years of age, Clare tried to sense if there was any sort of Yoki in the lady due to the colour of her eyes but couldn't sense an ounce of the tainted power in her which made her confused and slightly frightened because there was something powerful about the lady before her.

Powerful and dangerous.

"Who are you?" Clare questioned with her grip on her sword not wavering in the slightest despite the amount of unease she was feeling.

The lady raised a perfect brow at her but did not answer her right away, "Unnatural silver eyes, ability to carry a heavy sword with relative ease, swings said blade at speeds impossible to keep track of with human eyes…" the woman paused from her description before a smile that made Clare feel like a cornered animal appeared on her face.

"…and what's this? You practically radiate demonic energy, so I guess it's safe to say you're not mortal. Now, the real question should be…" the shimmering dress on her person shimmered away like a mirage leaving her with a huntress' outfit on and a bow with an arrow already notched trained on the Claymore, "…who are you?" the lady asked in an icy tone with the smile on her face gone and replaced with a cold look.

Clare jumped back in shock at the action and swallowed nervously, she knew something was off about the woman and that belief was further reinforced by the disappearing/ replacing act her clothes just performed.

The Claymore was snapped out of her musings when a sliver arrow whizzed past her ear causing her to yelp in shock.

"I won't repeat my question _whore_ " the lady spat with her eyes gaining a murderous expression.

Before the warrior could wonder what that statement was about, a pair of strong looking arms appeared around the silver eyed trigger crazy lady's waist causing her to stiffen slightly before moaning slightly as soft lips sucked on her neck.

Clare looked on awkwardly.

"Percy…" the woman whispered breathlessly causing the now identified Percy to chuckle against her skin before lifting his face up to look at Clare and then blinking.

"Oh, hey Clare I didn't know you were up yet, I could have gotten you something to eat" he stated in a friendly tone causing the huntress garbed lady to turn to face him, "You know her?" she asked in a small voice that had returned back to its icy tone.

Percy blinked once more before looking down at her –as he was a good foot taller than her—and speaking again, "Yeah, she's that lady I told you about who I saw wounded and passed out in the Rockefeller Centre…" he raised a questioning brow at her, "Didn't I tell you about this already?" he asked.

The lady still looked confused.

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I told you this over an Iris Message while you were doing your duties" he said causing her to blink twice before her face turned an interesting shade of gold indicating she was blushing.

"Oh…my apologies then…" the bow disappeared from her hand causing Clare to jump back once more, "…I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, children, childbirth and the moon, consort to this oaf over here…" Percy let out an indignant 'hey', "…and the lady of the house" the now identified Artemis mumbled the last part out but it was clear that she was heard.

Percy frowned before nudging Artemis, "I don't think you should've told her that" he mumbled but Artemis waved her hand dismissively, "Nothing to worry about, I can sense demonic energy in her even though she's trying to suppress it…" Artemis paused once more, "…now that I think about it, why does she have demonic energy in her in the first place?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Percy let go off her waist, "She said something about being a Claymore, half human and half Yoma, that would explain the aura" he said before looking at her curiously, "You really are attached to that meat cleaver of yours" he quipped causing the Claymore to snort despite her disbelief that the woman just addressed herself as a goddess –they were most likely mad, that had to be the only explanation— before re sheathing her sword as the people in front of her were not threats to her, at least not yet.

"It is imperative that I am, to lose your Claymore is to lose your head, as much as our little chat has been somewhat entertaining I need to head north to Alphonse" she said in her monotonous voice.

The couple looked at each other before Percy opened his mouth to speak only for Artemis to beat him to it, "Very well then, you may leave…" the lady snapped her fingers causing a gate to appear in the courtyard and swing open while the Claymore's eyes widened in surprise, "…I am sure you can find your way there" Artemis stated with a straight face.

The Claymore still in slight shock about what she just saw nodded numbly before briskly walking out the gate.

The gate disappeared and Percy rolled his eyes, "That was mean you know?" he asked the moon goddess only to get an innocent shrug in response, "If she's worth her salt than she'll find her way back" Artemis said dismissively.

Percy sighed exasperatedly, "What was the point of sending her out to a world I'm not sure she's familiar with" he questioned.

"Because…" the moon goddess gained a predatory smile on her face before pouncing on him causing him to grunt at her weight but regardless hold her while standing, she wrapped her long legs around his torso before pulling his head forward into a deep heated French kiss.

"…it's been a while…" she said breathily causing him to growl in a needy manner before tearing her shirt off and proceeding to kiss and suck on her neck.

"…and you know how loud I can be" she finished with a growl of her own.

 **AN: One review, four favs and eight follows, this story seems to have a bit of promise, sadly I don't have time to ramble but just to inform you guys. I have a poll up on my profile regarding this story so go there and vote.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Thrill of Rage

**CHAPTER THREE: THE THRILL OF RAGE**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _The gate disappeared and Percy rolled his eyes, "That was mean you know?" he asked the moon goddess only to get an innocent shrug in response, "If she's worth her salt than she'll find her way back" Artemis said dismissively._

 _Percy sighed exasperatedly, "What was the point of sending her out to a world I'm not sure she's familiar with" he questioned._

" _Because…" the moon goddess gained a predatory smile on her face before pouncing on him causing him to grunt at her weight but regardless hold her while standing, she wrapped her long legs around his torso before pulling his head forward into a deep heated French kiss._

"… _it's been a while…" she said breathily causing him to growl in a needy manner before tearing her shirt off and proceeding to kiss and suck on her neck._

"… _and you know how loud I can be" she finished with a growl of her own._

 **NOW:**

Clare stared at the golden, glittery metropolis with narrowed eyes and her lips set in a thin line.

She had been skeptical at first, but on closer inspection she discovered that the walkways were indeed made of solid gold….she was impressed…..and pissed off…very pissed off.

In fact, the level of how pissed off she was had crushed the level at which she was impressed.

The forty seventh ranked warrior closed her eyes and took in deep calming breaths to get her anger **(…well, irritation's the word but hey…)** under control before opening her eyes once more and sneered at the architecture (barely restraining herself from reducing them to rubble with her Claymore) before continuing her walk.

The reason for her anger, you ask? Well, she had seen and experienced all kinds of suffering and poverty from the moment she was born up till the present time and all of a sudden she stumbles upon a city of gold and expensive looking marble where the inhabitants stare at her with amused expressions as if she was some sort of clown, life just wasn't fair.

So yeah, that's the gist behind her anger…or maybe it was because she had been walking for a long time with no sense of direction in regards to where she was headed…or maybe she was just on her period…do Claymores have those?

…Moving on now…

Clare felt a pair of eyes her and cast a discreet glance behind her and raised an unamused brow at the hulking figure staring at her with lustful eyes that were hidden behind a material of sorts (she had never seen anything like it before) that covered his eyes.

The claymore frowned as she felt a surge of rage rip through her as she looked at his covered eyes, something about him felt…off.

The mysterious male met her gaze and a lecherous smirk appeared on his face, he removed the strange accessory from his face and Clare sucked in a sharp breath to calm herself just in time to stop her eyes from turning golden.

The thuggish looking man sent her a sly wink before getting up from the chair which he sat on and began to swagger towards her direction.

Clare's left eye twitched as she felt could literally feel the cockiness ' _ooze'_ from him, she considered ignoring the idiot and walking off but something tugged on her heartstrings and she decided against that and opted to await his arrival instead.

"I see you couldn't help but admire the view" the man stated in a gruff voice laced with amusement with the same annoying cocky smirk on his face.

Clare turned to face him with a disinterested look plastered on her face, "Of what exactly?" she asked in a clipped tone that showed her disinterest to converse with him.

The man paled quickly as he noticed the colour of her eyes, "Artemis?" he chocked out as he scrambled backwards in obvious terror.

Clare maintained her emotionless, passive facial expression, "I'm afraid I am not Artemis, my name is Clare" she replied.

The previously terrified man blinked twice before realizing that he wasn't talking to the goddess of the hunt and just as quickly, his courage came back.

"I haven't seen you around these parts before…" he licked his lips, "…It can get pretty dangerous around these parts especially when a pretty girl like yourself chooses to walk alone" he said with the same arrogant smirk still plastered on his face.

Clare's left brow twitched slightly at the infuriating smirk before she huffed out a breath from her nostrils, "With streets like this, I would be flabbergasted if civilians weren't mugged on a daily basis by the poorer hooligans" she stated dryly.

The man frowned slightly at her indifference before flexing his ridiculously sized muscles slightly only to be left baffled at her response.

"Are you high on drugs or something?" she asked indifferently with a raised brow but her posture showed that she wanted to do nothing more than to strangle the idiot.

"…you're a virgin right?"

"…ask me that again and a Claymore going up your anus will be the least painful activity of your day" came the crass reply.

On that note, the human/ demon hybrid spun on her heel and began to walk away.

The glasses melted off the man's eyes to reveal twin orbs of flames, "Now listen here you stupid bi…"

 _ **SCHLICK**_

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in horror as he stared at the golden blood flowing out of the stump that his right arm once rested on.

 _ **SCHLICKT**_

He coughed up even more golden blood as his gaze shifted from the stump that was left of his arm and instead stared at the pair of feline like golden eyes with slits that belonged to the female who presently had a huge ass sword in her grip, end of said sword was sticking out of his back right in the middle of his spinal chord.

" _I had no idea that Yoma had golden blood as well…oh well, I can find out more as I scavenge through your lifeless corpse"_

Before he could even think of screaming, the Claymore was violently yanked out and a steel toed boot collided with his abdomen and sent him on a short flight that was brought to a violent end as he crashed through a marble pillar, bringing the building down on him in the process.

 **AN: No I didn't forget this, just had to deal with a lot of bullshit in the name of 'Life on Campus'. What is this you ask? Okay first of all, my phone and laptop were stolen in my hostel room as I was asleep I have fifteen laptops so no issue on the latter but I only have one phone so that's an issue, oh and did I forget to mention that my SIM card was in the phone and there are a lot of registrations I performed with said SIM cards.**

 **Okay secondly, I was surrounded in broad day light by cultists, "Mafians' (as they call themselves) to be precise and was roughed up a bit before being told to 'pay for my protection' as they put it, my response? I spat on their face and then got my ass handed to me by all seven of them.**

 **Thirdly, as at yesterday (Sunday to be precise) a total of 100 and something students met at one of the schools auditoriums to read and by 10pm they had their assess robbed at gun point by a total fifteen cultists. A total of 72 laptops and an unidentified number of phones were stolen (cash not included) with one SUV belonging to a female student before they packed their loot into the two vehicles and sped off.**

 **Did I forget to mention that the security men on guard opened the gates for them?**

 **Sadly I am indifferent to this particular incident as I was studying in the comforts of my bunk when this happened, but what pissed me off was the fact that the exams which were supposed to commence today (which I put off writing for) were fucking postponed because of the violent protests that happened this morning on the issue of insecurity.**

 **Why the fuck should the education of the entire school suffer for the carelessness of a few?**

 **Sorry if I seem insensitive but considering what I've been through for the past few weeks I believe I have earned it (somewhat).**

 **Ooh ooh, before I forget, the poll is still on my profile…**

 _ **Man Know Thyself…**_

… **couldn't resist :)**


	4. Chapter 4: ThisThis Is Slavery

**CHAPTER FOUR: THIS… THIS IS SLAVERY.**

The war god attempted to crawl away from the blood crazed Claymore but was rewarded for his efforts by a steel toed boot to the jaw which did dislocated said joint.

Another boot slammed into his face making golden ichor spurt out from his broken nose and busted lip, "I have to say, I am enjoying this more than I should, I hope you don't mind, do you? Of course you don't, no wonder Riful enjoyed torture so much, _**it feels so good**_ " Clare's voice became distorted at the end and four spider like appendages sprouted out from her back making the god of war go even paler than he was from his ichor loss.

Two of said appendages stabbed through his left and right shoulder blades before lifting him up making him groan in pain, and then squeal in agony as the same steel toed boot connected with his testicles harshly which caused a loud 'pop' and golden ichor mixed with a bit of viscera splatter about.

Guess what just happened.

" **Relax a little, this is going to be so much fun"** Clare said with a sadistic grin on her face before raising her Claymore once more…

… only to be decked in the jaw by a lightning enhanced fist.

The strike sent her into a nearby building like a shot from a canon where she crashed into said building.

Electric blue eyes stared at the point where the half demon warrior had crashed before turning to the bloody and battered form of Ares, "Ares… what did I tell you about keeping your aura in check?" the lord of the sky asked with an irritated look in his eye.

"I forgot" Ares managed to wheeze out painfully.

"… get to Apollo's infirmary and get patched up after that get to the throne room…" Zeus sighed, "… Percy's going to be pissed, I just know"

On that note, the war god flashed away and the god of the sky walked over to the rubble where he saw the Claymore rubbing a bruise on her forehead with a confused expression on her face.

"You have to come with me"

 **LINEBREAK**

Thirteen of the fifteen Olympians were seated in their respective thrones (including a heavily bandaged Ares) while the 47th ranked Claymore stood in the centre feeling very, very afraid.

You try standing in the middle of fifteen feet tall people with oppressive auras and let's see how you feel.

"Where are they?" Hera asked irritably while Hermes fixed her with a deadpan stare, "… most likely going at it" he replied dryly only to receive dirty looks from both Apollo and Zeus.

"Dude, not cool" Apollo grumbled as he rubbed his eyes vigorously, as if to get the mental image out of his minds eye.

Suddenly a silver flash filled the room and the moon goddess appeared on her throne next to the still empty Kings throne indicating her status as Queen with a stupid smile on her face.

No prize to whoever guesses what's going through her head.

Seeing that she had an audience, she quickly shook her head and crossed her legs before clenching them together tightly to hide the fact that they were quivering in intense pleasure.

Zeus grumbled out a few unflattering words about his son in law (let's be honest with ourselves no dad wants to see his daughter quivering from post orgasmic bliss, married or unmarried), before opening his mouth to question her about the whereabouts of her husband before promptly shutting and went right back to grumbling unsavoury words that made Hestia and Hera glare at him crossly for his use of crass language.

Just when it seemed that the king of Olympus wouldn't show up, the temperature of the throne room dropped several degrees and a malevolent aura crashed down on all its occupants like a tidal wave making every one shiver. The intensity of the aura sent the still weak, yet healing, Ares crashing down from his throne with a painful thud, while Clare on the other hand dropped to a knee while gritting her teeth as she strained to keep herself upright.

Just as suddenly as it arrived, the oppressive aura receded and all the shadows in the throne room rushed towards the king's throne where they all condensed to form the thirty feet tall imposing figure that was the king of Olympus.

Percy Jackson was in the room… his hair was more disheveled than usual…

… and he looked irritated, lovely.

"What part of 'I'm on vacation and will not be disturbed by your tantrums at the moment' did you not understand?" he rumbled in a way that made Poseidon sweat drop comically at how similar it sounded to Zeus when he was still king.

The deep voice was both terrifying and arousing to Clare (she would never admit it) and hence she kept her lips shut rather than ask what the hell these people were as it was pretty damn obvious that they weren't human… or Yoma.

Artemis muttered a dreamy 'yeah' and promptly yelped when a peacock feathered hand fan sailed right past her face, "Concentrate!" Hera hissed at her in irritation only to receive a blank stare in return before the moon goddess went back to her day dreaming.

The former queen of Olympus face palmed at the silly expression on her face.

Clearing his throat to bring back the councils attention (they tended to drift off into pointless quarrels due to their relatively short attention spans which made it difficult to focus on the matter at hand… looks like ADHD is hereditary in demigods), Percy then turned his attention to Clare who was standing quite awkwardly in the centre of the throne room and then raised a brow.

"Why exactly is she here?" he questioned flatly, "Take a look at Ares" came the blunt response from the (unofficial yet undisputed) royal adviser AKA Zeus.

Arching his brow even further, he turned his attention to the moaning form of Ares (he was still on the floor) before blinking in surprise, "Which Titan did you piss off this time around Ares?" he asked in a deadpan tone that he somehow managed to mix with concern.

Idiocy aside, he was still his subject and hence he had no choice but to be concerned with his welfare.

"He didn't 'piss off' a Titan, this lady rather beat him to a bloody mess… he actually looked worse than this when I found him" Zeus answered in a light yet stern voice.

Percy scratched his cheek, "So why is she here then, she was obviously affected by his aura and being unused to it, acted on it… and if you're going to argue about her being a potential threat to Olympus due to the fact that she heavily brutalized the god of war, then let me point out the fact that he most likely under estimated her either due to cockiness or the fact that she's a female."

"Percy: 350. Zeus: 2" Hermes muttered to himself and yelped in pain as he was zapped with lightning for his troubles.

Zeus frowned but didn't back down from his arguments, "Even at that, ignorance of the law is no excuse, and you and I know as well that Olympian law advocates against unprovoked attack on members of the council by non members" he argued firmly.

Percy rubbed his jaw, "In that case, what do you suggest?" he asked tiredly making Clare more nervous than she already was. "Well since it would be somewhat unfair to kill her…" Percy rolled his eyes, "… the best we can do is to assign her as a sort of servant to Ares until his wounds are fully healed" Zeus stated.

Percy's face adopted a thinking expression for a few moments before he shrugged, "Sounds fair enough…" Ares face lit up, "… but she'll be supervised by someone of my own choosing and she stays at my palace instead of his, the last thing we need is her finally finishing up the deed by murdering the meat head in his moment of weakness just because he thought he could rape her easily." Percy supplied in a clipped tone making Zeus nod in understanding.

Artemis (who had finally snapped out of her perverted day dreams) was glaring at him for the 'stays at my palace' part, while Ares attempted to glare at the king but it came out as a grimace as his nether regions throbbed in pain.

"Council dismissed" Percy intoned dully yet authoritatively which was enough to make everyone (Artemis included) flash away to attend to other things that required their attention.

"You and I have a lot to talk about '47'" Percy stated flatly while the Claymore nodded numbly with only one thought going through her mind.

'Did… Did I just get handed out into slavery?'

 **AN: Uhm, hello? Ya I didn't forget this, I just had assignments and other stories (you could probably try them if you're bored) to map out… those and PTSD… for someone who has at least a sufficient understanding of drug abuse, I just made a stupid mistake… by taking a non prescribed drug… it literally doesn't have a name, it's just called 'the stuff'… at least it worked for a while -_-.**

 **PS: Polaruspax is on my shit list… really if I come across him in real life I'll probably stab him.**

 **FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4: Laying Down Some Ground Rules

**CHAPTER FOUR: LAYING DOWN SOME RULES**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Percy: 350. Zeus: 2" Hermes muttered to himself and yelped in pain as he was zapped with lightning for his troubles._

 _Zeus frowned but didn't back down from his arguments, "Even at that, ignorance of the law is no excuse, and you and I know as well that Olympian law advocates against unprovoked attack on members of the council by non members" he argued firmly._

 _Percy rubbed his jaw, "In that case, what do you suggest?" he asked tiredly making Clare more nervous than she already was. "Well since it would be somewhat unfair to kill her…" Percy rolled his eyes, "… the best we can do is to assign her as a sort of servant to Ares until his wounds are fully healed" Zeus stated._

 _Percy's face adopted a thinking expression for a few moments before he shrugged, "Sounds fair enough…" Ares face lit up, "… but she'll be supervised by someone of my own choosing and she stays at my palace instead of his, the last thing we need is her finally finishing up the deed by murdering the meat head in his moment of weakness just because he thought he could rape her easily." Percy supplied in a clipped tone making Zeus nod in understanding._

 _Artemis (who had finally snapped out of her perverted day dreams) was glaring at him for the 'stays at my palace' part, while Ares attempted to glare at the king but it came out as a grimace as his nether regions throbbed in pain._

" _Council dismissed" Percy intoned dully yet authoritatively which was enough to make everyone (Artemis included) flash away to attend to other things that required their attention._

" _You and I have a lot to talk about '47'" Percy stated flatly while the Claymore nodded numbly with only one thought going through her mind._

' _Did… Did I just get handed out into slavery?'_

 **NOW:**

In a bright flash, Percy and Clare materialized in the main room of the formers palace, letting go of the Claymore's arm, Percy walked over to his favourite chair before plopping down on it with a tired sigh while Clare remained standing where she was as her brain attempted to come to terms with what had just happened.

"I let you out of my sight for just a few hours and you've already had your self _given_ out into slavery, please tell me that falling into trouble is a special skill of yours" Percy asked tiredly before pausing a bit, "… Olympus knows that I don't need another of my kind running about" he muttered.

That seemed to snap Clare out of her reverie, "Another of your kind?" she asked tentatively, Percy fixed her with a tired stare, "The kind that gets into trouble without effort" he deadpanned.

Clare shook her head before clenching her jaw tightly as her frustration over all that was going on caught up with her, "Who the hell are you people?! Where am I?! Why the hell am I here in the first place?! And most importantly what the hell is going on?!" she snapped in frustration before letting out heaving breaths as she was done with her venting.

"Are you done?" Percy asked with an amused smirk on his face, a question to which Clare nodded slowly with a small blush of embarrassment on her pale chheks.

He nodded before waving a hand and a sofa materialized out of thin air close to him. He gestured for her to sit and she complied hesitantly.

Seeing a chair appear out of nowhere would make anyone hesitant to sit on it.

"Well, to answer your first question, we are gods, Greek gods to be precise. The second, you're on Olympus, the home of the Greek gods. Third, the reason you're here is anyone's guess. And the answer to your final question is that I don't have a fucking clue on what the hell is going on, but I'll just roll with it, a lot of unexplainable shit happens in the Greek pantheon so after a while you just get used to it."

Clare blinked at the answers that she had just received.

"gods? As in like the twin goddesses Teresa and Clare?" she asked for further clarification sake.

Percy gave her a weird stare, "If you mean divine deities then yes. I'm the king of Olympus, it is my job to maintain peaceful or at the very least stable relation between Olympus and other pantheons. I for one have never met or heard of any twin goddesses by the name of Teresa and Clare, that on its own is worrying enough."

Percy scrutinized her a bit before asking, "Where exactly are you from?"

Clare opened her mouth to speak before shutting it, her brows furrowed in thought.

Where was she from exactly? She had spent so long training as a Claymore to avenge her mother figure that she had lost touch with her past.

Hell, Clare wasn't even her birth name, it was the name that had been given to her by the most important person that she had in her life.

Teresa.

"You don't remember where you're from do you?" Percy asked, though it sounded more like he was saying rather than asking.

"… Not my place of birth at least" she finally answered after a moment of tense silence.

Percy nodded, "I'm curious, but I won't pry… at least not yet. Now that we have put that aside, I believe that I need to lay down some ground rules"

Clare narrowed her eyes but bit down on her tongue to prevent a scathing comment from spilling out.

Seeing her submissiveness, he nodded before continuing, "First and foremost, to avoid getting incinerated by the more… irate deities on this mountain, I'll suggest that you hold your tongue and stay your blade. I have zero doubts that you could decimate some minor gods with your demonic energy and swordsmanship together. But if anyone gives you too much trouble, bring it to me and I'll take care of it. I'd rather not have you fight a being with access to a divine form that will turn you to dust once you take a look"

Clare nodded.

"Secondly, as I stated earlier you will be a sort of servant to Ares meaning that you'll have to do anything he tells you to. Well, everything except sexual activities which should be consensual if thing between the both of you are to get that far'

Clare gagged involuntarily but still nodded, while Percy raised an amused brow.

"Thirdly, you are to return here once you are done with serving Ares for the day which is another way of saying that you are to return here between seven to eight PM in the night. Take note that your services to Ares are to begin by seven AM in the morning. Failure to return at the stipulated time would lead to me assuming that you finally fell in love with him and decided to bang him, which will lead to me marrying you off to him"

A horrified expression appeared on her face.

"… kidding but seriously get here within that time frame, Olympus can get crazy at night, especially with the lot of blue balled male immortals around, and a beautiful lady like yourself will be like a coveted prize to them"

She nodded at the advice, before blushing intensely at the [un?]intentional compliment.

"I guess that about sums it up, keep to the rules and your stay here will be A- okay. Now, if you would follow me, I will take you to your living quarters."

Getting on his feet, he de-summoned the chair with a snap of his fingers and began to walk off into a separate part of his palace. Getting over her disbelief at how he sent the chair away with a simple snap of his fingers (she would never get used to that), she quickly went after him in hurried steps.

As they walked, a heavy, uncomfortable silence descended upon the duo. For some reason, the silence unnerved Clare… or maybe that was because of the fact that she felt like she was being watched by multiple malevolent creatures.

Seeing her state of discomfort, Percy clicked his teeth in remembrance, "Um, sorry about that."

Clare stared at him.

"The feeling of being watched that is, I tend to forget that my 'malevolent' aura spawns dark spirits at irregular intervals. I'm told that I will be able to control it better in a few decades time, which isn't really surprising considering the fact that I haven't been a god for long".

Clare gulped nervously as she struggled to stop herself from panicking at the thought of the fact that she was being watched by evil spirits, "I… If you haven't b… been a god for long, t… then how come that you are the king?" she asked quietly, barely managing to avoid squeaking.

Percy smirked, "Pure, unadulterated badass-ness" he stated bluntly.

"… for some reason, I don't doubt that" Clare muttered.

Percy nodded before resuming his brisk walk… and then coming to a stop once more.

"Clare…"

"… yes?"

"… I know that you might've noticed it already, but for some reason, my wife, Artemis really, really dislikes you for some reason. So add to the ground rules I've already given you… Avoid Artemis whenever you can and if you should encounter her, make sure that you are not alone".

Clare nodded nervously.

"She might by my wife, and I love her to pieces. But I've seen her take things too far just because of her dislike for a person"

On that note, Percy resumed his brisk step.

Clare meanwhile groaned, "… and her I was thinking that the Yoma would be the only problems in my life…"

 **AN: It's late, but it's here right**? **Regardless, sorry for the delay, but I've been busy writing my second semester exams, the most challenging papers are out of the way (i.e metaphysics and determinants of behavior) and my next paper is on Thursday so I just had to put this down hurriedly. Hope you can forgive me…**

 **ALTAIR25 OUT!**

…

…

…

 **PS: pls don't forget to review…**


End file.
